The Heavenly Cafe
by GooooodPie
Summary: Tenten owns a cafe with her friends, Kara, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. What happens when they meet the so called 'Hottest Band on Earth' The Sharingan Foxes. Parings: NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata, TemarixShikamaru, SasukexSakura, InoxChoji, and OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Epilouge and Meet the Crew

Ok, I don't own Naruto or most of the characters in here.

In fact I only own Kara and the other two OC's.

Ok, parings are...

Main: NejixTenten.

Minors: NaruHina, SakuSasu, ShikaTema, InoCho, and (here are the OC's) Zeus/Kara/Caddy.

Extremely Minor: Itachi/Kisame, Deidara/Sasori, Asuma/Kurenai and Iruka/Kakashi

The Heavenly Cafe

Chapter 1: Prologue and Meeting the Crew

It was a warm sunny morning in Konoha. The birds had just gotten up and were spreading their wings while dew drops fell off grass and into the soil. Konoha citizens were starting to awaken and some were even getting ready to start the day. One of them is the main character of the story and her name is Tenten Namakazi.

Tenten's P.O.V.

I started to wake up, as the sun was just starting to shine through my windows. As I lazily got up and stretched out my waking limbs, my chocolate brown hair cascaded behind me. I finally got off my bed and went to go take a shower.

"Ah" I said as the hot water of the shower hit my body completely rinsing it. I took the shampoo bottle, the scent was vanilla and cinnamon. (A.N. The BEST smell in the ENTIRE world.) I washed my hair and rinsed it, I finally got out of the shower, and put my clothes on.

I was wearing a loose black T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I walked to my room, brushed my hair, and but my hair up in its trademark two buns. Because of these buns my friends normally said I looked like a panda, but I didn't care. I then went to my kitchen to look at my clock hm, its 7:15. Wait hold on rewind 7:15! Oh man, I'm going to be late for work.

I dashed to my room retrieved my apartment keys ran to my door slipped on my shoes, some black Nike, and ran out my door, I of course locked it. And dashed down the stairs and out into the street.

Some time later

I burst through the front doors of the place I worked. Or I would have except there was a crowd of people at the front door, well it wasn't a crowd more like the people who worked at the place I worked. Oh did I forget to mention I own a bakery it's called The Heavenly Bakery. I thought it would be a good name since Tenten means 'Heavenly'.

"Sorry guys!" I said rushing to the door and unlocking it.

"It's alright Tenten" Hinata said. Hinata is a friendly, but shy girl that has long dark blue hair that goes to her waist. Her eyes are a pale white color with a tint of lavender in them. Speaking of lavender that's what Hinata smells like lavender with a hint of honey.

"Tenten why do you do this everyday?" Sakura asked rhetorically. Sakura is a bit of an outgoing girl with bright pink hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has beautiful emerald green eyes and a lovely smile. She smells like cherries and wears a tiny bit of perfume.

"Come on Sakura just get inside the store." Temari said looking quite annoyed. Temari is a tomboyish girl that moved here from Suna. She has dark blond hair that is pulled up into four pigtails. She has light brown eyes that twinkle when she laughs. (A.N. I don't really know what eye color Temari has so let's go with light brown.) She smells like roses with a hint of sweetness that I don't even know what it is.

"Yea hurry up Sakura!" Ino exclaims. She has blond hair that is always up in a pig tail that goes down to just below her shoulders. She has ice-blue eyes and is sometimes extremely loud. She always smells like different flowers.

We all start working Sakura is our daytime cashier and at night makes dinner meals, Hinata makes and decorates cakes, Temari makes breads and salads, I make regular food like beef stew and other lunch time meals, and Ino makes the breakfast food during the day and at night is the cashier.

Five minutes after we start working another person comes in.

"Hey guys what's up!" She says. It's Kara, my best friend.. Kara has dark brown hair that goes to her elbows and that somehow curls a bit at the end. Her eyes are dark brown, and when she gets angry they turn very wolf like with the pupils slited like a snake. We often joke that she's like a wolf-snake. She somehow has a miraculous smell of apples and cinnamon all the time, she also has a hint of chocolate in her scent. She has extremely sharp claws and fangs and like me she carries a weapon with her all the time.

Unlike me it's different I carry a kunai and some senbon. She carries a silver dagger, and a black gun with a sapphire wolf on the side. The first time we saw it Sakura and Ino freaked out, Temari and I thought it was cool, and Hinata stayed calm yet suspicious. Sakura once asked her why she carried a gun Kara's reply was "I can't fit my lovely scythe in my pocket."

Kara immediately starts on her job. She makes pie's and pastries. They are sooo good, the best are the Cinnamon Apple Pie and her Crème Brule. It's now 8:00 and Sakura goes to flip the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open' The Heavenly Bakery is now open.

* * *

Well what did you think, I know it might not be the best story, but that's ok!

Hm...it is true I am Kara. except for that's not my name, my eyes don't change color, and I don't carry I gun with me or do archery. Even though if I DID have a gun it would look like that and I DO want to take archery lessons. I do make pies and pastires and I do make good Crème Brule , and I kinda have a thing for Cinnamon Apple Pie. It's the BEST food in the ENTIRE world.

Yes, I do understand that it seems like I have a scent fetish, I kinda do, but yeah.

Remember these are all my opinions, and everyone IS entitled to their OWN opinions.

Please review, and all flames will be used to bake my pie and Crème Brule. I DO however except constructive criticisim

Note: Caddy is a girl so yes there is yuri and there is yoai from the obvious parings above

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Boys and Food

Ok, I don't own Naruto or most of the characters in here.

In fact I only own Kara and the other two OC's.

Ok, parings are...

Main: NejixTenten.

Minors: NaruHina, SakuSasu, ShikaTema, InoCho, and (here are the OC's) Zeus/Kara/Caddy.

Extremely Minor: Itachi/Kisame, Deidara/Sasori, Asuma/Kurenai and Iruka/Kakashi

The Heavenly Cafe

Chapter 1: Prologue and Meeting the Crew

It was a warm sunny morning in Konoha. The birds had just gotten up and were spreading their wings while dew drops fell off grass and into the soil. Konoha citizens were starting to awaken and some were even getting ready to start the day. One of them is the main character of the story and her name is Tenten Namakazi.

Tenten's P.O.V.

I started to wake up, as the sun was just starting to shine through my windows. As I lazily got up and stretched out my waking limbs, my chocolate brown hair cascaded behind me. I finally got off my bed and went to go take a shower.

"Ah" I said as the hot water of the shower hit my body completely rinsing it. I took the shampoo bottle, the scent was vanilla and cinnamon. (A.N. The BEST smell in the ENTIRE world.) I washed my hair and rinsed it, I finally got out of the shower, and put my clothes on.

I was wearing a loose black T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I walked to my room, brushed my hair, and but my hair up in its trademark two buns. Because of these buns my friends normally said I looked like a panda, but I didn't care. I then went to my kitchen to look at my clock hm, its 7:15. Wait hold on rewind 7:15! Oh man, I'm going to be late for work.

I dashed to my room retrieved my apartment keys ran to my door slipped on my shoes, some black Nike, and ran out my door, I of course locked it. And dashed down the stairs and out into the street.

Some time later

I burst through the front doors of the place I worked. Or I would have except there was a crowd of people at the front door, well it wasn't a crowd more like the people who worked at the place I worked. Oh did I forget to mention I own a bakery it's called The Heavenly Bakery. I thought it would be a good name since Tenten means 'Heavenly'.

"Sorry guys!" I said rushing to the door and unlocking it.

"It's alright Tenten" Hinata said. Hinata is a friendly, but shy girl that has long dark blue hair that goes to her waist. Her eyes are a pale white color with a tint of lavender in them. Speaking of lavender that's what Hinata smells like lavender with a hint of honey.

"Tenten why do you do this everyday?" Sakura asked rhetorically. Sakura is a bit of an outgoing girl with bright pink hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has beautiful emerald green eyes and a lovely smile. She smells like cherries and wears a tiny bit of perfume.

"Come on Sakura just get inside the store." Temari said looking quite annoyed. Temari is a tomboyish girl that moved here from Suna. She has dark blond hair that is pulled up into four pigtails. She has light brown eyes that twinkle when she laughs. (A.N. I don't really know what eye color Temari has so let's go with light brown.) She smells like roses with a hint of sweetness that I don't even know what it is.

"Yea hurry up Sakura!" Ino exclaims. She has blond hair that is always up in a pig tail that goes down to just below her shoulders. She has ice-blue eyes and is sometimes extremely loud. She always smells like different flowers.

We all start working Sakura is our daytime cashier and at night makes dinner meals, Hinata makes and decorates cakes, Temari makes breads and salads, I make regular food like beef stew and other lunch time meals, and Ino makes the breakfast food during the day and at night is the cashier.

Five minutes after we start working another person comes in.

"Hey guys what's up!" She says. It's Kara, my best friend.. Kara has dark brown hair that goes to her elbows and that somehow curls a bit at the end. Her eyes are dark brown, and when she gets angry they turn very wolf like with the pupils slited like a snake. We often joke that she's like a wolf-snake. She somehow has a miraculous smell of apples and cinnamon all the time, she also has a hint of chocolate in her scent. She has extremely sharp claws and fangs and like me she carries a weapon with her all the time.

Unlike me it's different I carry a kunai and some senbon. She carries a silver dagger, and a black gun with a sapphire wolf on the side. The first time we saw it Sakura and Ino freaked out, Temari and I thought it was cool, and Hinata stayed calm yet suspicious. Sakura once asked her why she carried a gun Kara's reply was "I can't fit my lovely scythe in my pocket."

Kara immediately starts on her job. She makes pie's and pastries. They are sooo good, the best are the Cinnamon Apple Pie and her Crème Brule. It's now 8:00 and Sakura goes to flip the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open' The Heavenly Bakery is now open.

* * *

Well what did you think, I know it might not be the best story, but that's ok!

Hm...it is true I am Kara. except for that's not my name, my eyes don't change color, and I don't carry I gun with me or do archery. Even though if I DID have a gun it would look like that and I DO want to take archery lessons. I do make pies and pastires and I do make good Crème Brule , and I kinda have a thing for Cinnamon Apple Pie. It's the BEST food in the ENTIRE world.

Yes, I do understand that it seems like I have a scent fetish, I kinda do, but yeah.

Remember these are all my opinions, and everyone IS entitled to their OWN opinions.

Please review, and all flames will be used to bake my pie and Crème Brule. I DO however except constructive criticisim

Note: Caddy is a girl so yes there is yuri and there is yoai from the obvious parings above

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Paying and Boys POV

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, but I DO own Kara and Shinsho and Caddy, but she hasn't shown up yet. I also own this plot line...and The Heavenly Cafe as I see it.

Alright so yeah, if anyone sees the word 'Shinsho' in here at all please tell me so it can be replaced with 'Zeus'. Domo arigato!

* * *

Chapter 2: Boys and Food

We were patiently waiting for people to come. You see our bakery is before the downtown area of the city, but also after the housing districts. We are in an area where people on their way to work could drop by and have something to eat, yet wouldn't be late for work.

It was a quiet day today, maybe because it was Monday and people were just staring to go to work for the first time this week, or maybe it was something else, but I didn't know what.

"So did you hear that one of our bands is back in town?" Ino said to start a conversation.

"Really; which one?" Temari asked curious to which band Ino was talking about.

"Um, I think they were called The Sharingan Foxes" Ino replies waiting for Temari's bread to be finished so she could start making her kolaches. (A.N. Think of them as hot pockets, you know stuff like meat and cheese inside of bread, but instead of a semi-circular shape their in a croissant shape. I know that they have a specific name, but I can't spell it correctly. Can anyone help?)

"Hm, never heard of them" Sakura says.

"I haven't either, what about you Tenten" Hinata adds while decorating a chocolate cake. Yum.

"I've heard about them just never listened to their music." I reply stirring the beef stew I'm cooking for lunch.

"I can tell that you like to shop at Hot Topic!" Kara exclaims from where she is working.

"Huh? None of us are shopping at Hot Topic." Ino says stupidly.

"You stupid pig, Kara has her Ipod on again" Sakura says.

"Oh, hey don't call me a pig forehead girl!" Ino yells.

"Ok before this escalates to World War 3 Ino and Sakura, STOP FIGHTING." I yell quickly intervening.

"Sorry Tenten" they both say at the same time before running off to do their jobs. I don't even know how those two are best friends.

Suddenly the bell rings and six boys come through the door. They find themselves a place to sit in the corner.

I go over to them a couple of seconds after they sit down and ask the question that ALL waitress/waiters ask "Do you know what you are going to order, or would you like to take a couple of more minutes to look over the menu?"

The boys look at me strangely before one with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes asks me a question "Are you a fangirl?"

"Excuse me?" I ask gritting my teeth. '_Remember Tenten DON'T kill the customers, even if they are annoying brats_.' I chant to myself over and over again.

Suddenly I hear a door opening a see Kara in the doorway. I give her a look that says "Don't even think about it."

She just smirks and says "Kick his butt Tenten, or I'll do it for you." Uh oh, did I forget to mention that Kara is an expert black belt in Tae Kwon Do.

"Really I'd like to see you try" Says a boy with silver eyes and dark brown hair.

"Want to bet on it?" Kara says her smirk widening.

And that's how it was for a couple of minutes Kara and Mr. Silver Eyes having a staring contest.

The tension between the two was so great you could have probably cut it with a butter knife.

Suddenly Temari spoke out breaking the tension. "Um…why are we doing this again?" Temari asked before adding "Ino the bread you wanted is ready.

"Oh really" Ino said before speeding off to work on her kolaches. Suddenly every thing seemed to calm down and return to the way things were.

"Um, can we get some food?" one of they boys asked. He had black hair with neon purple highlights in it and sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. I heard walk back into her area.

"Wow, thanks Temari you really helped me out there" I said "Um sorry about that she's never been one to back down from a fight."

"It's alright, sorry I though you were a fangirl" the blond boy said "by the way my name is Naruto and you must be Tenten right?"

"Um yea, so what do you guys want?" I asked again.

"Um, do you got any ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, I don't know let me ask, Hey Hinata" I yell all while thinking '_WTF, ramen for breakfast, that's kind of weird_.'

"Y-yes Tenten?" Hinata asks peeking out of the kitchen door.

"Can you make some ramen, it's the only thing I can't make in that area of like soups and lunch stuff" I asked her.

"Um, I t-think I can" Hinata said before going back into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" I yelled before turning back to the boys who were….fighting?

"Great job Naruto now they know who we are" a dark blue haired boy said hitting Naruto on the head.

"Um what?" I asked.

"Ugh, maybe I should explain" a boy with black hair that was pulled so his hair made his head look like a pineapple.

"My name is Shikamaru, you've met Naruto, the blue haired guy is Sasuke, the guy with the girly hair is Neji, and the big guy is Choji. Oh, also the guy who keeps staring at your kitchen door and that has ever since that other girl came out is Zeus" Shikamaru explained to me.

"Ah I see you know my name is Tenten, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura, the blond haired girl is Ino, the girl with four pigtails is Temari, the one with navy blue hair is Hinata, and the one who Zeus was looking at is Kara." I explained.

"Right, so what are your specials?" Choji said.

"Well it all depends, Hinata makes the best cakes, Ino has some kolaches that should be done soon, I'm working from now till lunch time so the only thing I'm making right now is beef stew. Temari has some fresh baked bread, Sakura isn't working on anything until dinnertime, and Kara's probably baking some pies." I said.

Suddenly music started to play over the speakers in the café. The song was Jesus, Take the Wheel, by Carrie Underwood. (A.N. Sorry if you don't like this song, but it's like 8:30 and there should be some soft kind of music.)

"You guys like music?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, well I think its ok, but Kara is the one with the huge music deal. Actually she was the one with the idea of installing speakers in the café, and putting in those instruments and stage." I explained "Now would you guys like anything else or is that it for today?" I ask the boys.

"Um can I have some pie?" Zeus asked shyly.

"Sure what kind of pie would you like?" I reply before suddenly getting cut off.

"Hey Tenny-chan guess what I got a song from that band Ino was talking about um…The Sharingan Foxes" Kara screams. Suddenly Photograph by Nickelback comes on.

"Kara that's Photograph by Nickelback" I reply before quickly adding "Oh, and you got an order for your apple pie."

"I know alright hold on….there got it." Suddenly a song I've never herd before starts to play.

"Hey this is a pretty good song what's it called?" I asked.

"It's called House of Wolves" Kara replies.

(A.N. I know that House of Wolves is by My Chemical Romance, but I had to put a different song in there.)

"Ok, thanks" I say before turning back to the boys. Zeus is looking at me quizzically. "What is it?" I ask.

"Um…why did you order apple pie for me?" He asked.

"Why, do you not like apples or something?" I ask.

"Uh, no but I just wanted to know" He says looking nervous.

"Hey dude, so your name is Zeus" Kara says coming out of the kitchen a slice of apple pie on a plate. "Here try this pie maybe it'll change your mind."

"Um ok" Zeus says he looks at the pie before carefully taking a bite. I see his eyes light up in delight and happiness. "Wow, this is really delicious" He says before stuffing the rest of the pie in his mouth. "Man can I have a complete one of those to go?" He asked. Aww he looks so adorable like a puppy begging for milk, kawaii!

"Sure, I'll start making it right away" Kara says a big smile on her face before running to go make it. Man I had never seen her that enthusiastic about baking anything before, hm Step 1: Make Kara tell what's up.

"Anything else?" I ask, for around the thirtieth time.

"No, were fine. Just dobe's ramen and Zeus' pie" Neji says, wow his voice it's like so silky and velvety how can a guy have such a voice.

"Um ok" suddenly I hear the bell ring twice "Ok, your foods done." I say before rushing off to go get their food and deliver it to their table. "Here's your food and if you would pay at the register." Is the last thing I say before retreating to go back into the kitchen, it's getting close to lunch time and I have to make sure that I have enough ingredients for the beef stew that I'm making today.

* * *

So, tell me what you thought about it, was it good or bad. I am sorry that I was not able to update for quite some time, but I didn't like what I had written before.

I ALWAYS accept constructive critisim or just a friendly 'Great Job', but as always Flames will be used to make delicious food.

Thank you to anyone that took the time to read this story, and an even bigger thanks goes out to the people who decided to review. Free cookies for everyone who reviewed!!!


	4. Ch 4: Awkward Moment: Kara and Zeus

Alright the edited version of chapter four is up. Woot!

Ok this is mostly a Kara and Zeus chapter, so all OC's and you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

I thank everyone who reviewed last time.

And the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4: Awkward Encounter: Kara and Zeus

It was a nice quiet morning in Konoha. Everything was nice and peaceful as it should be, except from the 13th floor of an apartment where loud music was blaring inside.

The loud music was actually supposed to be an alarm clock for one of the workers at The Heavenly Café. Kara Ookami.

Kara P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of loud county music playing in my apartment. I reached over and hit my alarm clock's snooze button. Then I remembered I was supposed to work today. I looked at my alarm and noticed that it was 7:30.

"Kuso"! I yell running out of bed I was going to be late for work. I then stopped my self 'Kara you baka you're late every day, why should today make a difference.' Suddenly deciding that I was going to be late anyway I just took my time in doing what had to be done.

? minutes later

I finished eating my breakfast and was almost out the door when I remembered something, my gun and scythe. Now normally I didn't carry around my scythe, but I had to get it sharpened today after work. So I ran quickly got its case and ran to the café.

At the Heavenly Café

Tenten's P.O.V.

I waited around what seemed like hours for Kara to arrive. Where was she? The truth is there weren't many customers, but no one else knew how to work the sound system. I remember thinking back to the last time we tried to work it.

"_So…how to we work this thing?" Sakura asked._

"_It's obvious that we push some button somewhere and music pops on the speakers" Ino replied._

"_Really, a button __**somewhere,**__ can you be any more ridiculous." Temari said._

"_Hey shut up, stupid poof hair" Ino retorted._

"_Poof hair, is that all you got?" Temari sneered back. _

"_Stop fighting both of you. Look we just probably have to press this little button here and…" _

_**SCREECH **_

"_Ahhh turn it off" Sakura screamed._

"_**Nice **__Tenten really good. Hey Ino was that the button that was __**somewhere**__" Temari said or yelled because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hear her._

_Boop…the sound comes from the system. We all look up, hey we were crouching, to see an annoyed looking Kara._

"_What are you guys doing?" Kara asks sweetly._

"_Trying to turn on the music" Ino says._

"_**Trying**__ to turn on the music…you were trying to turn on the music __**with an amplifier!**__" Kara yells._

"_Sorry Kara-chan I'm sure they didn't mean it" Hinata says._

"_Eh... your probably right Hina sorry guys" Kara says "Now __**I'll**__ go turn on the music__the __**correct**__ way."_

"Hey guys what's up" Kara says opening the door.

"Huh? Oh your late again Kara" I say dazed.

"I kinda noticed" Kara says we both stand there in silence.

"So…you guys try to turn on the music?" Kara says with a smirk on her face before running to her station.

It takes me a couple of minutes to think about what she just said. "Kara I hope you like closing because that's what your doing." I say in a sugary voice.

"Aww man" came Kara's reply from the back and I feel satisfied with my job.

At 5:00 P.M.

Kara P.O.V.

I'm sitting here not doing anything the other guys left 30 minutes ago which is our actual closing time on Sundays. I'm going to leave the café when I hear the phone go off.

"Hello this is The Heavenly Café how may we help you?" I ask into the receiver.

"Uh yea can I have 3 cinnamon apple pies?" a voice asks on the other line.

"You sure can, now would you like those delivered to your house or do you want to come by and pick them up?" I ask the stranger.

"You can deliver them. My house is at 13666 Rose Petal St." stranger says.

"Alright I'll have them over there in 30 minutes, have a nice day" I say before getting off the line and starting to make the pies.

At 13666 Rose Petal St.

I arrive just as the clock strikes 5:31. 'Man, made it just in time' I think to myself as the gates start to open. Yes, I did ring the doorbell.

I look up and gasp. This isn't a house, it's a mansion. WFT!!! What I didn't notice because on the way here I was too busy running here with my scythe on my back balancing 3 apple pies. And once I got here I rang the door bell and was trying to catch my breath. Jeez come on anyone would have done it.

I suddenly remember where I am again and start up the driveway to the mansion. I go up to the front doors and I…ring another door bell. Ha! I bet you thought that the door would magically open for me and a hottie would step out. Yeah right!

The door opens and…whoa he is hot! Looking at me is a guy with purple eyes and black hair that had neon purple highlights at the tips.

We both stare at each other neither one of us moving. Hey I've seen this guy before…wait he was the guy with the sunglasses on at the restaurant. (A.N. sorry I think that I forgot to mention that he wore sunglasses in the last chapter.

"Uh so…you want to come in?" He asked me uncertainly.

"Huh sure" I say walking into the mansion.

I turn to look at him as he shuts the door behind him. His dark black hair is in a mess on his head, some of his bangs going over his eyes. Which are a beautiful…I mean shocking emo purple color. He's wearing a black sweatshirt and martial arts pants.

'Man who created this god' I thought to myself. At the same time he was staring at me intently.

'Wow sable eyes that I could get lost in. Man she's beautiful' Zeus thought at the same time that I was thinking that he was god.

(A.N. Right so sable is as I described it earlier it's a dark brown color, but it's so close to black that you really can't tell. My friend told me today when I told him what color it was.)

"So uh you want me to put these down somewhere?" I ask.

"Huh oh yea sure just follow me to the kitchen" the boy says.

Man let me tell you something the kitchen was big. I mean like gigantic huge. Complete with the finest cooking products that money could buy. Wow.

I go to put the pies down on the counter only to notice that my case strap is hindering my ability to do so.

"So um actually can you put these pies on the counter?" I ask sheepishly.

"Sure" he says and takes them and puts them on the counter. Now relived of the pies I have the chance to shift the case that my scythe is in.

Noticing my shifting draws his attention to the giant case. "So what's in there?" he asks me.

"Huh, oh that my scythe" I reply seeing his eyes widen.

"You can use a scythe?" He asks.

"Yea, you got a problem with that" I retort back feeling infuriated.

"No sorry…um so like wouldyouliketospar?" He finishes quickly.

"Uh what?" I ask totally confused.

"W-would you l-like to s-spar" he stutters, and although I couldn't tell a light blush was spreading on his cheeks.

"Sure, I'd love to" I reply and I see his face light up.

"Great come with me" he says and starts to drag me down several different hallways until we end up in a training room.

"Wow nice room you got here. So you want to spar with or without weapons?" I ask him.

"With weapons, you can use your scythe and I'll use my sword" he says before walking over to a case and taking a broad longsword out of it.

The sword is coal black, but it has ruby red swirl-like designs on it. The handle is pure silver, but the color is a dark silverish-grayish color. On the handle is a demon that looks like it's giving something. In the demon's hands is a ruby.

"Nice sword; does it have a name?" I remark while putting down my case and taking out my scythe.

My scythe has a pure black handle, but the blade is pure white. Also there are two golden bells connected by a rose red ribbon that are molded into the scythe. The handle of the scythe has many pictures of animals on it.

"It sure does" he exclaims "his name is Akubidan."

"Good name for it my scythe's name is Ookamtenshi. So what's Akubidan mean?" I asked him.

"Ah the Aku is for Akuma which is demon, and bi is for Hebi which is snake. Both of those words are from the Japanese language, while the dan is short for dankel which means dark in German. So I guess the full translation is dark demon snake." He says to me.

"Nice the Ookam is short for Ookami which means wolf and tenshi is the word for angel. Both words are from the Japanese language, so the full translation would be wolf angel." I tell him. Hey he gave me what his stood for why wouldn't I give him mine.

"Nice so let's spar" he says before disappearing.

'Alright since I can't see him let's listen he should be right about…here!' I think before quickly turning around and blocking a slash from Akubidan.

He looks surprised that I was able to stop his move, but now it's my turn. I disappear and decide to try the same trick that he did.

He also hears me and starts to turn around. Unfortunately he only had one foot on the ground, so when he went to block me he ended up falling backwards. In an attempt to save himself he threw Akubidan to the side, but at the same time I was also going to stop him from falling so I threw Ookamtenshi as well.

While he was flailing trying to catch himself he accidentally grabbed my hand and well he kinda brought me to him. No not in that way stupid perverts, I mean like he pulled he closer to him.

So we both ended up on the floor with him underneath me, in a not so compromising position. Let's just say that if anyone were to walk by they would see a boy and a girl in an um…adult position faces about an inch away from each other.

I starred into his sparkling purple eyes, while he looked into my sable colored eyes. Unknowingly to both of us at that moment his blond friend oh what was his name. Hinata told me that she thought he was cute…uh oh Naruto yea!

"Hey Zeus, I didn't know you had it in you" Naruto said before sprinting away.

We had just noticed our position. I know were slow, but come on people jeez!

"Uh…yea, I'm just going to get off you" I say before quickly getting off of him.

"Yea…uh sorry…about that…" he says before looking at me and asking me a question. "So are you going to go?"

"Uh yea…so uh want to lead me to the door?" I ask quickly.

"Sure" he replies.

I pick up my scythe, put it back in its case and start walking with him to the door. It's not a fast walk but not extremely slow either.

"So I'll see you around sometimes uh…" I trail off not remembering his name.

"Zeus Rozario, that's my name. Yea, that would be nice see you around Kara" Zeus says.

"Yea" I say and start to walk out of the door before stopping and yelling back to him "Ookami, my last name's Ookami." Before running off, I had forgotten about it but I still had to get my scythe sharpened.

Unknowingly, well to me at least, Shinsho still hasn't closed to door. "Kara Ookami, I guess I'll remember you until we meet again." He said before closing the door of his mansion.

Suddenly all you can hear on the block is a loud yell of "NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and a lot of what sounds like pans flying and a scared Naruto yelling "I'm sorry I won't ever walk in on you again while your doing something!" and a reply of "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

So uh what did you guys think, its the same thing except with my new OC Zeus where Shinsho should be so yeah.

Ok so constructive critisism is always appreciated, and yet flames will be used to make yummy food.

Alright so here's the list of the awkward moments parings:

Tenten/Neji (7)

Temari/Shikamaru (4)

Ino/Choji (5)

Sakura/Sasuke (3)

Hinata/Naruto (3)

**Some important information is one the next chapter. The info is VERY IMPORTANT so please read it.**

From: Kara-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Ok what's up guys! If you're reading this you're probably really pissed at me, trust me I would be too, but still. Yeah this is kinda a permanent hiatus symbol/this story might be deleted soon.

Why?

Because not only have I fallen hopelessly in love I suffered tons of drama to go through it. That drama made me depressed to be frank anyway. After a somehow fairy tale ending, which ended up with me not commiting suicide, I've decided to go back to writing.

The unfortunate part of that is I've (and my girlfriend) become addicted to Zombieland. And not just any pairing but Columbus/Tallahassee. So if you haven't heard I'm now doing a 100 one-shot story for that section and I'm going to be coming out with a collab for the same section with the same paring.

Anyway! Thanks for sticking around for this story, maybe one day I'll update or take the whole story down, rewrite it, and then repost.

M'kay that's all I've got to say so thanks!


End file.
